Hope
by Dr.Sakura
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a someone to give us hope. O/S


BPOV

I sat at a table by the bar, staring out at the flashing lights, watching as people moved to the beat, their bodies moving sensuously against each other's as the music pounded against the walls. I smiled as I watched Emmett lean down and whisper into Rose's ear making her smile but my heart tightened as I wished I could have someone like that. Someone to hold me against him and to tell me how much he loved me but I knew that would never happen. I would forever be the one to pull my friends away from the different men that hit on them, listen to their relationship problems, listen to their proposal stories, and watch them move on in their lives as I stayed behind. I wondered why I was even here, forcing a smile and pretending to be happy when all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry. As I sipped my drink, I winced at the way it burned on its way down.

EPOV

I watched her as she sat by the bar, staring out into the crowd of dancers. I could her smile but even from far away I could tell it was forced. I wonder what she had to be thinking to cause such a tortured look in her eyes. I let my eyes wander as couldn't help but appreciate her full lips as she took a sip of her drink, the way her long hair curled around her face and her tiny waist. But I still couldn't get over the look in her eyes. It was almost as if she had given up. But given up on what exactly? I had no idea but I wanted to find out. I wanted to see what a real smile would look and how her eyes would change. However, there was no way I would ever go up to her. She would never want me. I forced myself to turn away.

BPOV

I let my eyes wander around the room and I couldn't help but stop and stare at the bronze haired man sitting just a few feet away from me. I admired the way his hair fell across his eyes and all of a sudden wondered what color they were. I watched his fingers curl around his glass caressing the beads of condensation before he took a sip. I couldn't help but admire the way his checkered shirt fit him so nicely but he had this look of concern and contemplation on his face that made me wonder what he was thinking. I had this crazy urge to reach out and wipe the wrinkles on his forehead. I wondered how he would look if he smiled. But who was I kidding, it's not like I had a chance with him. I got to my feet and walked over to the bar, I needed another drink.

EPOV

I saw her walk past me towards the bar and a thought entered my mind. I flagged down a waitress and asked for a pen. I grabbed a napkin from the stack she left in front of me, scratching out a note quickly and handing it to the waitress along with a five and instructions. I watched as she walked towards her and right before she handed her the note, I grabbed my jacket and headed out, not wanting to see her reaction. She would probably be creeped out.

BPOV

I felt someone touch my elbow and jumped a little, laughing a little when I realized it was just the waitress. She handed me a napkin that had something scribbled on it and mentioned that it was from some guy. When I asked who, she turned to point but said he had left. I gave her confused smile and thanked her. As she left, I turned the napkin and couldn't help but stare in shock at the words.

I looked around the room, trying to figure out who could have sent it but no one was looking in my direction. I couldn't help but notice but the bronze haired man was gone. Before I could try to find the waitress again, Rose came up to me asking if I was ready to go. Wanting to keep the note to myself for some reason, I just nodded.

As I lay in bed that night, I pulled out the napkin. I caressed the words, admiring the beautiful handwriting. All of a sudden, I felt hopeful. It was time to make a change. Nothing is ever gained by sitting there and wishing. The way you look at yourself is not always how the world sees you. It was time to show the world, that I was a confident, strong and beautiful woman. I giggled, a little giddy as I realized, I had been holding back because I didn't believe in myself. I stroked the napkin before gently placing it in my bed side drawer. I silently thanked whoever sent me the note as I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

""We must accept finite disappointment, but we must never lose infinite hope.-MLK" I don't know what puts that look of utmost sadness in your eyes as you force a smile but I just wanted you to know, that even so, I have never seen anyone so beautiful."


End file.
